


Secret Love

by ankareeda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Drawing - Regina is being sweet with Roland’s kittens, Robin watches her.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday: Secret Love. Prompt # 242: Roland saves a litter of kittens. Regina wants to get rid of them bc she doesn’t want pets. They win her heart over in no time and while outside she acts all indifferent, Robin catches her being all sweet with the kitties when she thinks everyone is sleeping.

Secret Love


End file.
